As one of manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, a process of forming an oxide film on a substrate accommodated in a process vessel by supplying a source gas and a reactive gas having a strong oxidizing power. When the substrate is processed, the oxidizing power of the reaction gas may adversely affect a base film (underlying film) of the oxide film.